The Destiny of the Chaos
by Somber Angel
Summary: Ya ha pasado un tiempo desde la boda de Shining, Discord ha vuelto, pero esta vez para conquistar Equestria Y LA TIERRA, ¿Podran Twilight y sus amigas, mas una nueva amiga. Detenerlo? Ocurre antes de la tercera temporada. En hiato. Nota de Escritora.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, el primer cap de mi historia que espero que les guste, me estoy gastando el cap, así que… ¡A CERRAR BOCA!

**El regreso del Caos**

En Canterlot, dos guardias estaban saliendo del descanso para empezar a vigilar el área de la estatua de Discord:

-Apúrese Cabo, va a llegar tarde ¿Quiere otro caos en Equestria?

-No señor, voy a aparecer enfrente de usted

-¿Y cómo va hacer eso?

-Observe y mire

El Pegaso miro por todas partes, peros su compañero no estaba:

-CABOO, al frente de mi inmediatamente

Pero lo único que vio fue unos destellos que terminaron en un unicornio

-Cierto que usted es un unicornio- decía el superior del pony nombrado

-Ahora usted apúrese…. AHHH

Decía el unicornio mientras salía corriendo para el Pegaso, pues la estatua del draconecuo, estaba rota, el Pegaso, que estaba atrasado, se confundió con el comportamiento de su compañero:

-¿Ahora que paso?

-M… mi… mire

Decía el unicornio mientras señalaba la estatua hacia su líder:

-¿Ahora que pas… AHHHHHH

Decía este mientras se caía en los brazos del unicornio, de inmediatamente, se bajó de el:

-Eso fue incomodo-decía el unicornio mientras se limpiaba

El Pegaso miro una extraña nota que estaba en el mismo sitio de la estatua ya rota

-Cabo, donde la princesa

-¿Pero?

-Sin peros, ya ya ya ya

**Mientras en Poniville**

La cosecha iba muy bien en Sweet Apple Acres, las amigas de AppleJack se ofrecieron a ayudar:

-Vaya, estoy tan hambrienta que me comería toda Poniville- decía AppleJack con cierto cansancio

-Deberíamos descansar- Decía Twilight, también cansada

De repente, un viento muy fuerte pasó entre ellas, ella era Rainbow Dash, con su forma de dejar caer las manzanas, que efectivamente, funciono:

-Rainbow, querida, dañaste mi peinado- Decía Rarity molesta

-RAINBOW DASHH, ayuda más acá que-Applejack fue interrumpida por los guardias más leales de la Princesa Celestia:

-La Princesa Celestia las necesita en el castillo de Canterlot-

-¿Ehh?, ¿Qué paso?- Decía Twilight preocupada

-La Princesa quiere hablarles sobre el tema-

-Muy Bien, Vámonos chicas- Decía la unicornio lavanda mientras encendía su cuerno

-No es necesa- De repente, ya se había desaparecido –rio

En un flash aparecieron dentro del palacio, al parecer, Celestia parecía estar muy preocupada y Luna estaba caminando desesperadamente de un lado para el otro:

-Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel estudiante- decía la Princesa Celestia

-Princesa Celestia, ¿Qué paso?- Decía Twilight preocupada

-Sí, estábamos ocupadas en la cosecha- Decía Applejack molesta

-Lo sentimos, pero tenemos algo más importante que una cosecha- Siguió la princesa

-Al parecer, la estatua de Discord se rompió, pero esta vez se fue a un planeta muy lejano, para hacer reinar el caos, para que suba hasta llegar aquí, con esto, no podremos evitarlo con los elementos de la armonía, así que ustedes tienen que dirigirse hacia aquel planeta y destruir al Discord- Decía la Princesa Luna

-¿Y cómo se llama ese planeta?- Preguntaba Rainbow Dash

-Según mis estudios, aquel planeta se llama La Tierra- Contesto La princesa de la noche

-Si mi querida hermana, y tendrán que viajar de inmediatamente, ¿Están Listas?- Decía La Princesa Celestia

-Si Princesa- contestaron todas

-Pero antes, Twilight, toma estos libros, te ayudaran más estando en La Tierra- Decía la Princesa Luna

-Gracias Princesa

-Y también, vengan- Decía la Princesa Celestia

Todas se acercaron, en ese instante, la Princesa Celestia encendió su cuerno con el cual dejo en la sala una luz cegadora, cuando se difumino, las mane 6 tenían bellos complementos: AppleJack, en vez de sus cintas rojas, tenía unas doradas en la cual tenía en una su elemento, usaba una mini chaqueta de cuero **(En realidad no sé cómo se llama, pero es algo en el cuello en forma de triángulo) **con su Cutie Mark junto con una capa dorada transparente, Rainbow Dash tenía una armadura de los guardias del castillo que tenía joyas de diferentes colores , con una tiara de plata con su elemento, tenía una capa azul trasparente, lucía un collar grueso de plata con su Cutie Mark, Rarity, se veía muy hermosa con su tiara de su elemento color lavanda y su capa del mismo color trasparente, su fino collar de plata tenía 3 diamantes azules, Pinkie Pie, tenia, prácticamente lo mismo, solo que la tiara y la capa era rosa pálido, su collar, del mismo color que su capa y tiara, era también un collar grueso con su Cutie Mark, Fluttershy, tenía una corona con su elemento y dos pajaritos dorados a su lado, su capa rosa fucsia trasparente era hermosa, su collar dorada de una cuerda con su Cutie Mark se le veía, divino, pero la que más resaltaba, era Twilight, su corona dorada con su elemento, la capa dorada** (El Fin de las capas trasparentes XD), **Los brazaletes dorados, eran la que la hacían ver encantadora, pero lo más extraño, era que en su collar de oro, estaban todas las Cutie Marks de sus amiga:

-Princesa, ¿Por qué en mi collar están todas las Cutie Marks?

-Eso lo responderás muy pronto mi fiel estudiante- le Respondió la Princesa Celestia

-Ahora, serán mandadas en la tierra para salvar al planeta- dijo la Princesa Luna mientras su hermana encendía su cuerno

-No la defraudaremos- dijo Rainbow Dash

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, las mane 6 se habían desaparecido

Espero que les haya gustado el episodio, y el próximo, nuestro planeta estará en un caos Muaaaaja

MUUAAAAJA, 

GabyKowalski, cambio y fuera


	2. Chapter 2

Ahora, espero que este cap les guste, me demore, lo se, pero estaba en una mudanza

**Anacoreta: **Gracias por leer este fic, en este capítulo sabrás en que parte y, van a pasar como ponis, igual por el caos nadie lo va notar.

**Seren Avro Tsukino: **La Diferencia es que las nubes no son de algodón de azúcar, no llueve pintura y no hay monstruos en la vida real.

**Tierra, el planeta del caos**

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba Rarity asqueada

Pues sí, La tierra era un espectáculo horroroso, estaba en llamas, llovía pintura, las nubes eran de algodón de azúcar, algunas personas estaban grises, tristes, sin mirar adelante, los otros, intentaban escapar, pero a cada intento se abrían grietas en la tierra, había monstruos del tamaño de un edificio de miles de pisos con diez cabezas

-No sé, pero al parecer este libro, era un lugar hermoso- decía Twilight mirando el libro

-Ahora, a buscar a Discord- dijo Rainbow Dash, mientras volaba, pero se chocó con algo: El dios del Caos

-Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-decía el culpable de que las corrompiera a todas

-¿Qué quieres que hagamos Discord?- pregunto Twilight

A Discord, al escuchar esas palabras, se le escapo una sonrisa, luego, se esfumo en fuego:

-Un juego deben seguir, los elementos deben encontrar- Pero fue interrumpido por la Pegaso con crin Multicolor- Ja, aquí los tene- paro al ver que en su tiara no había ningún elemento, ninguna lo tenía.

-Ujum, los elementos deben encontrar, si ganadoras resultan, dejare al planeta en paz, pero si perdedoras resultan, el planeta incendiado será junto con ustedes

- ¿Y si decimos que no?- decía AppleJack en tono de querer retar

-Perdedoras serán

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, cuando Twilight dio un paso adelante y dijo:

-Claro que si

-Pues, la mejor suerte

En ese momento el dios se convirtió en polvo:

-Vaya, que forma más aterrorizante de irse- dijo Pinkie

-Twilight, ¿Una pregunta?, si no te molesta claro- dijo Fluttershy

-Claro que no, ¿Cuál es?- dijo confiada Twilight

-¿Dónde estamos?

-No sé, aquí en los libros no dice nada- decía la unicornio mientras revisaba las paginas

-Entonces, busquemos comida- decía AppleJack mientras estaba caminando hasta que…

**¡Booom!**

Un cartel de metal color verde iba a aterrizar encima de ella, Rarity noto esto y con su cuerno lo tuvo antes de que cayera:

-Ten más cuidado querida- decía Rarity

-Ehh… ¿Gracias?- respondió la poni vaquera

Mientras, Twilight leía cada letra del cartel, hasta que finalmente dijo:

-¡HOUSTON!

Todas la miraron con cara extraña:

-¿Qué es eso? Nunca había escuchado un nombre tan extraño… Oh, espera, si, se llamaba- decía Pinkie Pie siempre con la fluidez en su voz

-No, se llama dónde estamos- decía Twilight

-Ósea que ya sabemos dónde estamos- decía Rainbow Dash

El resto de la noche se la pasaron buscando comida, se encontraron con un supermercado, aunque a decir verdad, tenía muchas ratas:

-¿Qué es eso? Dijo Rarity

-No sé pero son adorables- decía Fluttershy

Después, fueron a buscar un lugar donde dormir, finalmente encontraron un pent-house , cada una se durmió por su lado, ahora, todo dependía de ellas, no solamente los elementos, sino sus planetas.

Espero que les haya gustado,


	3. Chapter 3

Hola, lo siento por la demora, en mi perfil dice perfectamente porque no pude, y Anacoreta, después sabrás, mientras, el cap numero 3.

**Encuentro con una Grifo**

En un cuarto oscuro, se podían escuchar gemidos, gemidos de preocupación, solo una pequeña vela lo iluminaba, pero la llama encima casi no alumbraba nada:

-¿Sweetie Belle, me estas jugando una de tus bromas?- decía una voz elegante, era Rarity, se la veía un poco preocupada

-Sweetie Belle, ya sal- repetía la unicornio

Hasta que encontró a la pequeña tendida en el suelo, se la veía inconsciente:

-Sweetie, despierta- decía la unicornio mientras la movía hasta que se volteo para ver lo peor

-- Grito Rarity al ver una herida que le tapaba gran parte de su cuerpo lleno de sangre.

-- Grito Rarity asustada, después, se tapo los ojos- No Sweetie- decía mientras lloraba mas, estaba traumatizada, era su hermana y la debía proteger, pero la dejo con sus padres, los cuales no la preocupaban pero en un intento de conseguir su Cutie Mark podría pasarle eso, de pronto sintió una pesuña:, volteo a ver quien era, no se sorprendió, era Twilight, con sus amigas atrás:

-Tuviste una mala pesadilla, ¿verdad?- dijo la unicornio lavanda

-Si-dijo Rarity tratando de secar sus lágrimas

-Tranquila, somos amigas y te vamos a ayudar- Dijo Pinkie mientras la abrazaba, para luego hacerse un abrazo grupal

-Oigan, ¿Esa no es Gilda?- Pregunto Dash

-Si- dijo Fluttershy un poco preocupada por los acontecimientos que han pasado

-Tranquila, Tía Pinkie te protegerá- decía la pony rosada

-Soy un año mayor que tu- Decía Fluttershy

-GILDA-gritaron las ponis para atraer su atención, que efectivamente lo hiso, pero esta vez sus ojos eran rojos… rojo carmesí, su pelo estaba desordenado y su mano tenía el mismo color: Rojo Carmesí:

-Se ve diferente- dijo AppleJack

-Si…parece- Rarity fue interrumpida por un grito de águila, fuertemente aterrador

-Si, los grifos cuando se enojan tienen la misma apariencia y cometen esos actos- dijo Twilight aterrada

-¡Súbanse!—grito Rainbow, AppleJack y Twilight se montaron en sus espaldas y Pinkie Pie y Rarity con Fluttershy, Gilda iba cada vez más rápido:

-¡Rarity, con la magia hagámosles veloces!- Grito Twilight, Rarity solo asintió con la cabeza, sus cuernos se iluminaron y las dos Pegasos se hicieron veloces, hasta tal punto de dudar si estaban en Houston, cada vez se hacia mas veloz Gilda, en un momento, Gilda intento coger de una pata de león a Fluttershy, pero gracias a Rarity no lo pudo hacer.

Cada Momento más peligroso que el anterior, las ponis iban ganando… hasta un incidente, Fluttershy se golpeo con una estatua gigante, se choco con la corona para ser mas especifica:

-FLUTTTERSHY, SAL YA ESTO ES PELIGROSO- grito Rarity

-No puedo- decía Fluttershy mientras se le escapaban lagrimas, pues su ala se quedo atorada en las puntas de la corona

- Aja, ¿A quien tenemos aquí?- Decía Gilda, pues las había alcanzado

-¡CHICAAAS!-Grito Twilight, Para hacer que Rainbow Dash retroceda a ver donde están

-¡OYE!, ¡TU!, ¡DEJANOS EN PAZ!- Le grito Pinkie a Gilda. Mientras Fluttershy vio una joya, como su elemento, cerca de ella, La pegaso lo iba a coger, Gilda la alcanzo a ver:

-No vas a coger nada- después de eso Gilda se lanzo hacia la joya, pero cuando la pesuña de Fluttershy toco el elemento, una luz rosa tapo todo el cielo:

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Grito Gilda, que se arrodillo, cuando la luz ya no estaba, Gilda estaba como si nada, ósea, su estilo, pero parecía que se hubiese desmayado, Twilight se acercó, su cuerno se ilumino y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Gilda desapareció:

-¿Twi, será un hechizo?- Dijo Rarity sobre su comportamiento

-Yo creo… Pero al menos tenemos un elemento-Respondió Twilight mirando a Fluttershy

-¿Pero ahora donde estamos?- Añadió Fluttershy

Todas se quedaron calladas, después las pegasos bajaron a una por una:

-Tenemos que averiguar donde estamos- dijo AppleJack

De repente, oyeron un

De pronto no tan lejos de ese lugar, se oyó un grito:

-Oigan, ¿Oyeron eso?- Dijo Rainbow

Todas asintieron con la cabeza, para luego ir allá, pero fueron interrumpidas por… ¿Monstruos de Hielo?

Otra vez pido disculpas, también por lo del anterior episodio, sé que fue muy corto pero mi imaginación me lo dijo, Arrivererchi.


	4. Chapter 4

¡HOLA FANFICTIONEROS!, ¿Qué tal?, pues yo bien, hoy traigo el cap4, mientras, los comentarios:

**HelDuke:** Gracias por pasarte, tu fic también es grandioso

**Xarren1994: **Esto es incomodo… soy una chica, ¡ASI QUE CUIDATITO CON LO QUE DICES, PORQUE SOY CINTURON NEGRO EN KARATE!

Con orgullo, el cuarto capitulo

**¿Quién dice que la ayuda es mala? Parte 1**

Los monstruos eran grandes, tenían garras grandotas, y mejor no decir de los pies, eran tres los que impedían el paso de las ponis:

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Rainbow

-No se, pero vamos a hacer lo siguiente: AppleJack, Pinkie Pie y Rarity, distraigan a los monstruos, mientras Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash y yo, vamos a ver quien grito- dijo Twilight con las ponis mencionadas, mientras que las otras se quedaron:

-Bueno, esto va a ser difícil- Decía AppleJack sacaba un lazo que tenia guardado y lo lanzo hacia el brazo de uno de los monstruos- Eso veras por impedir el paso- decía mientras lo hacia arrastrar por el piso

Mientras Rarity estaba haciendo con su magia para alzar a otro monstruo mientras lo hacia rodar- Espero que con eso aprendas.

Pinkie, por su lado, estaba enojada con sus amigas- Hey! Tal vez ellos no sean malos… ¡¿QUÉ TAL QUE SEA POR HAMBRE?¡- Decía mientras sacaba una caja de madera que decía "Caja de delicias de Pinkie Pie", mientras trepaba por un brazo del monstruo que faltaba- ¿Te gustan los cupcakes? -Decía mientras arrojaba uno a la boca de él, este, como consecuencia, la tiro de su brazo-No descansare hasta que te guste algún postre- Decía esta mientras se dirigía al monstruo

**Mientras Tanto… En un lugar que no hay ponis tirando comida a los monstruos**

Twilight estaba montada en Rainbow Dash, buscando a quien grito, hasta que Fluttershy grito:

-AHÍ ES- Decía la Pegaso apuntando a un lugar grande, con canchas y todo, las ponis no dudaron ni un segundo en entrar, pero habían extrañas criaturas, Twilight y Rainbow decidieron hacerle al frente, pero vieron como un grupo de estas criaturas eran dolorosamente tirados al piso, las 2 ponis miraron al frente y vieron a una humana con pelo café con ojos mas oscuros que su melena, parecía de 15 años, esta le estaba golpeando a las criaturas, la unicornio y la Pegaso quedaron con la boca abierta.

…

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-Una persona gritaba para enloquecer al resto, empezaron todos a correr como locos.

Un ladrón alzaba a un policía asustado por el desorden.

Un accidente automovilístico daba lugar mientras que los conductores salían como locos de los carros.

Chicago se ve derrumbada por el caos.

MyLittlePrincess llegaba asustada:

-Ahh….. EPISODIOOOOOOOOOO CORTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Pero tampoco, solo lo hice para presentar a mi OC, en la siguiente parte sabrán mas de ella. Así que nos leemos pronto.


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA, HOLA, HOLA, HOLA, HOLA, HOLA, HOLA, HOLA!, lo siento por lo anterior, pero ya están las vacaciones, motivo para alegrarseeeeeee!, tal vez publique más seguido, pero quien sabe, en fin, el fic!

…

**Quien dice que la ayuda es mala? Parte 2**

-Quien eres?- Pregunto incrédula Rainbow Dash, la chica solo volteo y casi se quedo desmayada.

-Eso se lo preguntaría a ustedes- dijo la humana esquivando golpes y devolviéndolos

-Mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, ella Rainbow Dash y la que está detrás mío Fluttershy, ¿Y tu nombre es…?

-Haily… Haily Hawthorne- dijo la humana mientras esquivaba un golpe de una criatura

-N-Necesitas ayuda?- Pregunto tímidamente Fluttershy

-Claro, después de todo, ¿Quién dice que la ayuda es mala?- Dijo Haily mientras le daba un golpe a otra criatura

**Volviendo con Pinkie y sus formas de vencer monstruos**

-¡Imposible!, ¿No te gustan las donas?- Pregunto Pinkie conmovida

-Pinkie, basta de juegos- Dijo AppleJack, pues ella y Rarity ya habían derrotado a los otros dos monstruos

-Esto no es un juego… ¡Los juegos son muy divertidos!

-Pinkie, querida, así no lo vas a derrotar-Dijo Rarity

-¡Solo dejen de despistarme- dijo la poni rosada molesta

**Otra vez con Twilight y las demás (Uff… creo que de tantos cambios me quede mareada)**

Twilight, Rainbow, Fluttershy y Haily trataban de matar a las criaturas, aunque eran muchas **(Y cuanto digo muchas son MUUUUUUUUUUUCHAAAAAAAAAAAAAS)**:

-Ahhh… Son demasiadas!-Protesto Rainbow

- Siii… ni siquiera con el elemento de la bondad se las puede derrotar- Dijo Twilight

-Ummmh… tengo un plan ¡Ya vuelvo!-Dijo Haily corriendo

-¿Qué?, ¿Y nos dejas solas? ¡TRAICIONERA!- Grito Rainbow sin darse cuenta de que las criaturas las habían rodeado

-Bueno… siempre las quise- Dijo Fluttershy, empezando un abrazo grupal

Todo se había perdido hasta que…

-REGRESE CRIATURAS-

Todos voltearon para darse cuenta que era Haily con un palo larguísimo:

-Saluden a mi amigo de educación física "_imitando la voz del palo" _Hola a todos! Soy el señor palo y les voy a dar una paliza-

Eso fue lo último que dijo la humana cuando movió el palo hacia abajo haciéndolos caer a todas las criaturas y hacerles perder el conocimiento:

-H-Haily, gracias- dijo Fluttershy

-DE NADA!- Dijo Haily de forma heroica mientras levantaba el palo hacia arriba y tocaba la lámpara, este hiso que cayera un tipo de joya roja en forma de rayo… o en pocas palabras, el elemento de la lealtad:

-¡MI ELEMENTO!- Dijo Rainbow de felicidad

-¿Elemento?, ¿Me perdí de algo verdad?- Dijo confundida Haily

-Larga historia- Dijo Twilight

**Unos momentos después**

-Y así vencimos a Discord, pero volvió para hacer de las suyas aquí- Termino Twilight con la explicación, estaban caminando para encontrarse con las demás, Rainbow estaba portando su elemento en su corona.

-Ohhh, interesante- Dijo Haily para ver a las otras tres ponis- Oigan, ¿Esas no son sus amigas?

-Siii…¡Chicas, tenemos dos noticias buenas!- Grito Rainbow, las tres voltearon, pero Rarity puso una cara de asco para salir corriendo hacia Haily

-Querida ¿Esta ropa usan los de tu especie? ¡ES UN CRIMEN CONTRA LA MODA!- Dijo la unicornio blanca, la humana solo mostro una cara de molestia y dijo:

-Dos cosas: primero, mi especie son los humanos, y segundo, tampoco que sea para tanto-

-Oigan, por si nadie se dio cuenta, tenemos un problema- dijo AppleJack apuntando a Pinkie, todas las ponis fueron donde la poni de crin esponjada.

-POR SI ACASO MI NOMBRE ES HAILY- Grito esta para luego seguirlas y ver que el problema era el monstruo.

-¿Solo eso? Fácil-

-¿Enserio? Muéstrame- dijo Pinkie

Haily saco una banana de donde sea que sea y se la lanzaba a la boca del mounstruo, este pareció haberle gustado:

-Te lo dije, fácil-dijo la humana mientras la poni tenia la boca abierta, pero con lo que no contaban era que este empezó a derretirse, hasta ser completamente agua:

-¿Qué LE HICISTE?- Grito Pinkie molesta

-¿YO? FUE LA BANANA- Dijo Haily tratando de defenderse.

Pero en ese momento, un remolino apareció de la nada, llevándose todo lo que se encuentre, las chicas se sostuvieron contra el piso para no ser llevadas por ese extraño remolino

…

Vaya, interesante, bueno, como dije anteriormente, voy a tratar de publicar más rápido, cuídense, y si viajan y tienen un blackberry a la mano por favor no entren a Fanfiction o se pueden marear (Me debes una HeldDuke por tu fic) Adiossssssss.

**Próximo Episodio: Peligro en Equestria**


	6. Chapter 6

¿Qué tal brony/pegasister que está leyendo esto? Cuando dije que iba a tratar de sacarlo rápido, tal vez que no así tan rápido, se los dejo

…

**Peligro en Equestria**

¿Se acuerdan del primer cap? ¿En el cual la idea era que el caos desde la tierra vaya a Equestria?, pues bien, aquel remolino era nada más ni nada menos que aquel caos, las nubes empezaron a convertirse en fuego, llovía tierra y los caminos se convertían en agua, todos los ponis empezaron a corromperse, todo esto lo veía la Princesa Celestia:

-TIA!, ¿Qué está pasando?- Pregunto la Princesa Luna, que acababa de llegar a donde se encontraba su hermana

-Creo que le avisamos tarde a las Mane 6-Respondio la alicornio blanca- Quédate aquí Luna, tengo que hablar con Discord

-¿Estás loca? No te voy a dejar ir- Le dijo la princesa de la noche a la del día

-Tú sabes que yo estoy involucrada en esto, tu no- Dijo Celestia mientras dejaba a su hermana sola.

Mientras que en Equestria todo el caos nacía, Discord, el responsable de todo eso, estaba destruyendo a Canterlot, obviamente, los Guardias del Castillo intentaron hacer algo, pero el caos era muy grande **(Ese muy es más largo que el "Mucho" del anterior capitulo)** que no pudieron hacer nada:

-Celestia, te estaba esperando- Dijo el Draconecuo

-Discord, para esto ya- Dijo Celestia mientras el Draconecuo se reía

-¿Para qué? ¿Para qué me tortures más de lo que has hecho?

-Yo no quise terminar así la relación, tú me obligaste

-¿Yo? Por si sabias YO no era así antes de que TU terminaras

-No metas las relaciones íntimas con esto

-Urggh, ¡VAS A SUFRIR LAS CONSECUENCIAS!- Dicho este el Draconecuo le lanzo magia a Celestia, esta se preparo para recibirlo pero:

-¡TIA! ¡CUIDADOO!- Apenas Celestia pudo voltear para ver que era su hermana Luna, esta empujo a la princesa con cutie mark de sol, haciendo que el rayo impactara en ella.

Cuando Celestia pudo ver, vio a su hermanita… convertida en piedra.

-¿¡QUE HAS HECHO!- Grito Celestia llena de ira, sin darse cuenta de que sus piernas se estaban convirtiendo en piedra.

-Ese rayo iba para ti, pero la tonta de tu hermana se lo merecía-

- Ahora vas a pagarlo- Dijo Celestia mientras almacenaba magia, ya con el cuello convertido en piedra.

-"Uh, Celestia me está retando, tengo tanto miedo" JA, no te tengo miedo-

Celestia ya iba a lanzar un rayo cuando de pronto…

¡BAAP!

Celestia termino convertida en piedra igual que su hermana

-Ya tengo 2 estatuas, con el tiempo tendré 6 mas- Planeo Discord mientras extrañamente desaparecía.

**Mientras, en la tierra**

Las chicas aun intentaban sostenerse, finalmente el remolino ceso:

-¿Qué fue eso?- Pregunto Haily confundida

-¡MI PEINADO!- Grito Rarity mientras que miraba como quedo su cabellera

Lo que nadie había notado fue que en vez del remolino, estaba un humano, de cabellera rubia, este tenía una mirada furiosa, Pinkie fue la primera en notarlo:

-Hey! ¿Eres nuevo?- Pregunto Pinkie, el humano no dijo nada mientras lentamente se acercaba

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto AppleJack, mientras se preparaba para el combate.

Extrañamente, las ponis, con magia que no venía de las dos unicornios presentes, se corrieron, dejando frente a frente a Haily y al humano:

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto Haily poniéndose en forma de combate

-Tú sabes quién soy- Fueron las primera palabras del humano, este se quitaba la cabellera de los ojos, en ese momento, Haily puso una cara de terror, mientras que intentaba correr, pero algo la impedía hacer eso, el humano alzo la mano, y con un fuerte golpe, dejo caer a la chica al piso:

-¡DEJALA!- Grito Rainbow mientras intentaba correr a ayudarla, pero la magia no la dejaba.

El humano la seguía golpeando, paso un rato y el humano le seguía golpeando:

-D-Dejame-Dijo Haily mientras un hilito de sangre bajaba de su nariz.

El humano dejo de golpearla, miro a las ponis, las cuales estaban molestas:

-¡DEJALA EN PAZ!- Grito Rainbow

-¡ERES UN MOUNSTRUO!- Grito Twilight

-¡NO TE MERECES UNA FIESTA NIÑO MALO!- Grito Pinkie

El humano empezó a caminar alejándose del lugar, mientras desaparecía como polvo, en ese momento, las ponis ya podían correr a ayudarla, lo cual hicieron, no sabían porque el hiso esto, pero tenía que ser algo malo:

**En un lugar lejano**

Un joven de cabellera rubia aparecía, el mismo que golpeo a Haily, se estaba dirigiendo a una habitación, en el había una cama, un televisor y una mesita de noche, de una vez llego, se acostó, y tomo un retrato que estaba en la mesita de noche:

-Haily… perdóname por lo que te he hecho pasar- Dijo mientras miraba el retrato, dentro de este tenía una foto** (Obvio, duh) **en el cual estaba ella y el juntos abrazándose.

…

Me dolió en el alma lo de Haily, pero todo sea por el fic, mientras, supe que MLP Fim fue nominada a los Premios Emmy, junto con Los Pingüinos de Madagascar, los ganadores fueron la segunda serie nombrada, algunos bronys estarán enojados por eso, yo no lo estoy por que los Pingüinos también es mi serie favorita, así que debemos estar felices porque MLP fue nominada.

Nos leemos pronto


	7. Chapter 7

¡¿Por qué nadie me deja un review? No se merecen este capítulo por ser tan malos conmigo, pero me toca

…

**Recuerdos Dolorosos**

Ya había pasado un día, Haily rápidamente se estaba recuperando:

-¡Si hubiera podido le hubiera dado su merecido!- Dijo Rainbow Dash, molesta por los acontecimientos de ayer

-No creo que puedas…Nadie puede con el- Dijo Haily mirando hacia el piso

-Tal vez tú no pudiste, pero eso no significa que no podamos pelear con el- Dijo AppleJack

-No es por mí, el es un asesino-

-¿Un qué?- Pregunto Twilight, pues en Equestria nadie había oído esa palabra

-El mato personas… Incluyendo a mi padre-

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo fue eso?- Pregunto curiosa Pinkie.

Haily solo dio un suspiro antes de empezar la historia:

-_Tenía 11 años antes de ese suceso, mi padre sirvió a la policía, alguien con quien podías confiar, el defendía a los demás aunque estuviese lastimado, pero no nos desviemos, iba caminando con mi padre, habíamos salido de una tienda de disfraces, pues el día siguiente tenía una presentación:_

- Papá ¿Mañana me vas a ver?- Dijo una Haily de 11 años

-Claro mi amor, ¿Qué clase de padre seria si no fuera?- Dijo un hombre de pelo café, con una pequeña barba

_En ese momento escuchamos el grito de una mujer en un callejón, al acercarnos pude ver que efectivamente era una mujer con alguien que le estaba intentando robar un bolso, y como él era policía, pues intento hacer algo:_

-Déjela en paz- Dijo el hombre, que cuando el ladrón lo oyó, dejo a la mujer libre.

-Muy pronto aprenderás a no meterte en los problemas de otros- Dijo aquel hombre mientras sacaba un cuchillo

-¡ALTO!- Dijo Haily mientras cubría a su padre

_Trate de hacer algo, pero él me empujo fuertemente, haciéndome sangrar un poco la nariz, pude ver en primera fila, lo que sería la muerte de mi padre:_

-¡ Papá!- Dijo la pequeña niña mientras corría a abrazarlo.

-Si de grande intentas algo parecido, vas a morir- Dijo el encapuchado mientras salía a correr

_Trate de hacer algo, pero no pude, lo había perdido, después llego la policía, pero fue demasiado tarde._

Haily acababa de contar su relato mientras una lágrima rodeaba su mejilla, Pinkie estaba llorando a cascadas, mientras que las otras intentaban no llorar:

-Querida, enserio es una triste historia- Dijo Rarity

-Y pensar que 2 años después se convirtió en mi novio- Dijo la humana

-¡¿QUE? FUE TU NOVIO- Grito Rainbow

-Sip, a Jackson, que es su nombre, lo conocí en la tienda de malteadas cuando tenía 13 años, allí es donde yo trabajo de vacaciones, fuimos novios cuando lo conocí más de fondo, al menos la policía lo encerró en la cárcel cuando se enteraron, pero al parecer con el caos salió.

-Q-Que triste historia- Dijo Fluttershy mientras empezaba a abrazarla, luego se convirtió en un abrazo grupal.

-Bueno, así no vamos a conseguir los elementos de la armonía- Dijo Twilight mientras caminaba, pero de repente, apareció otra Twilight al frente de ella, esta empujo a la verdadera Twilight:

-TWILIGHT- Dijeron las otras mientras intentaban ayudarla a pararse, la otra se estaba convirtiendo en una criatura que conocemos todos: Changeling:

-¿Pero qué?- Dijo AppleJack, para luego ver al cielo lleno de Changelings, mientras que de uno de ellos traía un collar con una joya que tenia forma de globo y color azul

…

Mi venganza por lo de los reviews es esta, un episodio corto, pero, se me ocurrió, que para que me pusieran más reviews, seria que al final de los capítulos colocara una pregunta, ustedes responden y yo al próximo episodio pongo mi respuesta, así que empecemos:

¿Qué pasaría si te encontraras con tu poni favorito en este planeta?

Nos vemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

Volvi! Lo siento muchísimo por la demora pero ya estoy aquí, bueno, mi queridísima respuesta de mi queridísima pregunta de mi queridísimo capitulo anterior me la robo mi queridísimo amigo Edgareo si viera a mi queridísima poni TS (?.

The Chapter.

**Cuidado! Changelings!**

-Por favor, todo menos Changelings- Dijo Rainbow con una cara de desprecio

-Muy bien, este es el plan, ataquen solamente a los changeling que tomen la forma de ustedes- Dijo Twilight mientras iba a atacar, seguida de las demás.

Pero la única que se quedó ahí fue AppleJack, contemplando aquel collar, que todos saben que es el elemento de la Risa, pero se quedó tan concentrada, que no vio que un changeling, con forma de ella, se estaba acercando listo para atacar, pero fue cuando el sonido de un golpe la saco de sus pensamientos y la hizo voltear:

-Haily! Gracias compañera, eso le debió doler a la criatura-

-Bueno, por algo soy cinturón negro de karate y co-presidenta del grupo de boxeo- Manifestó la humana

-Ves ese collar de allá, es el Elemento de la Risa- Dijo la poni de tierra, señalándolo

-Ya lo veo, Twilight me dijo sobre ese elemento-

-Sí, ¿puedes atraparlo y lanzárselo a Pinkie?

-Veré que puedo hacer-Dijo Haily corriendo hacia aquel collar mientras que AJ iba corriendo hacia un grupo de Changelings

-Con permiso, perdón, lo siento, disculpe- Comento Haily mientras iba pasando por los changelings, hasta que uno se le apareció al frente

-Euh, lávate la boca más seguido- Dijo mientras le daba una patada que lo empujo muchos metros atrás- Lo siento, pero es por una causa buena-

-Ya casi, solo un poco más- El collar estaba a unos centímetros, hasta que ¡BAAM! Aquel changeling que lo tenía lo lanzo con dirrecion hacia el cielo.

"Esto debe ser una broma"-Pensó Haily mientras cogía de la pata a un Changeling con forma de Fluttershy, con un movimiento rápido se montó en este mientras el Changeling apenas podía respirar

-¿Enserio peso tanto?- Se preguntó a si misma mientras cogía el elemento- PINKIE!

La pony mencionada volteo para recibir en su cara **(Eso pasa por voltear tarde XD) **aquel elemento, mientras decía "Gracias Haily".Pero en aquel momento, ese Changeling se movió para hacer caer a Haily, que lamentablemente lo logro.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUUUDDDDDDDDDAAA!- Grito Haily, antes de sentir un pesuña, la humana alzo la cabeza para ver a Rainbow Dash con una sonrisa

-Gracias Rainbow, estuvo cerca-

-Querida! ESA NO ES RAINBOW!- Se pudo escuchar la voz de Rarity mientras que la Pegaso se iba convirtiendo en **(Tun Tun Tun) **un Changeling.

-Oh vaya, entonces en que estaba, ah si AAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYUUUUU UUUDAAAAAAAAAAA-Grito Haily antes de recibir un golpe, lo cual hizo que solamente viera la oscuridad y la nada.

…

Bueno, aquí el final de este capítulo la pregunta:

¿Qué te parece mi nuevo nombre (Hermoso, horrible, angelical, tonto, espectacular, sexy…Ok sexy no ._.)?


	9. Chapter 9

Hello! Como están? Bueno, tengo aquí en mis manos el cap 9, así que aquí tienen.

**Conociendo a Chrysalis **

Haily abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba adolorida, al frente suyo pudo ver a una poni con pelo azul y alas de insecto… en efecto, la Reina Chrysalis:

-¿Quién eres tú?¿Porque estás aquí?¿¡PORQUE ESTOY YO AQUÍ!?- Pregunto desesperadamente Haily mientras observaba como una cuerda no le permitía moverse de una silla

-Yo soy la Reina Chrysalis, Jefa Suprema de los Changelings, y tu estas aquí gracias a mis súbditos, ya que tengo una alianza con Discord- Dijo Chrysalis mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro

-Oh si, las mane 6 me hablaron de ti, eres la criatura más débil que alguien podría conocer-

-¿QUE?¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ALGO ASI SOBRE MI!?-

-No se… ¿POR QUE ES VERDAD, SERA?-Dijo Haily con cara de retar a alguien-Te presentaste de una manera tonta, y a los poco minutos te vencieron, mi hermana de 11 años te hubiera vencido

-ESO NO ES CIERTO-Grito la changeling

-CLARO QUE SI- Se defendió la humana

-QUE NO-

-QUE SI-

Y es así como se puede empezar una tonta discusión en menos de lo esperado.

**Mientras tanto, por los tubos de ventilación del lugar de Haily**

-No puedo creer que no hayamos encontrado otra manera de buscar a Haily- Dijo Rarity molesta por la decisión tomada

-Vamos, no es tan malo-Dijo Rainbow Dash, quien era la que dirigía al grupo

-Rainbow tiene razón, además creo que estamos cerca- Dijo Twilight, detrás de AppleJack

-Siii, ya estamos cerca y podremos encontrar a Haily y haremos pasteles y habrá una fiesta y- Dijo Pinkie Pie antes de que un "Callate" de parte de la pegaso con crin multicolor se hiciera sonar por todo el tubo.

-Esperen! Creo que escuche la voz de Haily- Dijo AppleJack antes de señalar con su casco una ventanilla que estaba a pocos metros de ahí.

**Volviendo a la discusión entre Haily y Chrysalis**

-MIL VECES NO! JA!- Dijo Chrysalis creyendo que había ganado

-MIL VECES SI MAS UNO!JA!- Dijo Haily mientras Chrysalis enfurecía

-YA BASTA! ATAQUEN!-Dijo la Reina mientras changelings se acercaban a Haily amenazadoramente

-Okey, hora del plan B-Dijo la chica de pelo café mientras intentaba desenredarse- Oh…¿Quién diría que los changelings son buenos amarrando?

Los Changelings ya estaban cerca cuando por fin Haily pudo desenredarse:

-Oh si, vamos a patear traseros de…-La humana no termino la oración cuando una unicornio blanca le cayó encima, seguida de otras 3 ponis:

-Auh, eso duele-Dijo AppleJack que se intentaba quitar de encima de Pinkie Pie:

-¡CHICAS!¿Dónde estaban?-Interrogo Haily

-Te estábamos buscando querida, al menos te encontramos-Respondio Rarity

-Oigan, ¿Se van a quedar así para siempre o van a defenderse de los changelings?-Pregunto una irritada Rainbow Dash

-Estas en lo cierto Rainbow, vamos chicas-Dijo Twilight mientras que todas se paraban y atacaban.

Un Changeling iba rápidamente hacia Fluttershy, que no lo noto hasta que Haily se puso detrás de ella, y desagradablemente, recibió el golpe:

-¿Acaso es época de "Golpea a Haily" o qué? – Pregunto Haily recordando las veces que la golpearon

-¡HAILY! ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto Fluttershy acercándose a la humana, mientras que esta se paraba

-Claro, ven, escóndete aquí- Haily señalo un lugar cercano mientras se alejaba

AppleJack le daba patadas a un changeling, Rainbow golpeaba a otro, Twilight le lanzaba unos hechizos a un grupo, Rarity le hacía trampas a unos cuantos y Pinkie atacaba con su…¿Cañón de fiestas?¿Desde cuándo lo lleva?

Bueno, ese no es el punto, cada segundo había menos changelings que atacar, Haily atacaba a la vez a tres changelings con sus tácticas de karate y boxeo, cuando terminaron, Chrysalis había desaparecido:

-Ja, miedosa, sabía que ella no era una gran enemiga-Dijo Haily mientras se dirigía a la salida, seguida por las demás

-Exacto, debemos encontrar los demás…- Twilight se quedó con la boca abierta cuando vio al frente suyo una cueva que parecía ocupar mucho espacio-…Elementos

-¿De donde rayos salió esa cueva?-Pregunto Rainbow mientras que Pinkie saltaba hacia la cueva

-¿Quién sabe? pero tal vez podamos encontrar algún elemento ahí

-Esperanos-Dijo Haily mientras que ella y las demás corrían hacia donde estaba Pinkie.

**Mientras, en Equestria**

Discord sonrió al ver donde iban las ponis, ahí les esperaba una trampa:

-Oh sí, todo va de acuerdo al plan-

-NO! Me prometiste que no le harías eso a Haily- Discord volteo hacia donde vino esa voz, solamente para ver a Jackson detrás de él, pero extrañamente, este no tenía los ojos verdes como cuando golpeo a Haily, sino azules:

-Tú te callas-Dijo un molesto Discord mientras que le lanzaba un rayo el cual hizo que cerrara los ojos, y que al abrirlos, se convirtieran en verdes.

…

Uhhh, interesante, bueno, ya saben, comenten, y la pregunta:

¿Cuál es tu shipping favorito?


	10. Chapter 10

Hola! Lo siento por no publicar cap la anterior semana, pero tenía muchos asuntos, bueno, ¡EDGAREO! ¡¿QUE TENGAMOS LA MISMA REACION ES COINCIDENCIA PERO EL MISMO SHIPPING FAVORITO?! Te estaré vigilando (Lo mira mientras retrocede) AH, MI PIERNA, bueno no es para tanto… AH!, UGH! … NO, NO, NO!, AHHHH! ¿POR QUE RAYOS PUSE EL ARMARIO HAY?

**Mi Pesadilla hecha realidad **

La cueva era grande, espaciosa y muy sucia **(¿Qué se esperaba de una cueva?) **y ya había pasado pocos minutos desde que la oscuridad reino:

-¿Chicas? ¿Dónde están? Que extraño…-Se dijo a si misma Haily mientras que la luz volvía, para mostrar que ninguna estaba presente

-¿Qué? ¡PERO SI HACE UN SEGUNDO ESTABAN AQUÍ!-Dijo ella para voltearse, y a los pocos segundos arrepentirse.

Estaban todos sus conocidos presentes: Sus amigas, sus familiares, todos, pero estos no respondían, tenían sangre y varias heridas, como si estuvieran muertos.

Los ojos de Haily se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, para luego romper en llanto y caer en el suelo.

…

Por otro lado, Rainbow ya llevaba un buen rato buscando a sus amigas, finalmente decidió descansar:

-¿Dónde se habrán metido?-Se preguntó a sí misma la Pegaso, mientras empezaba a cerrar los ojos, aquel día fue muy largo y necesitaba descansar, pero aquellos pensamientos desaparecieron al ver donde estaba: Cloudsdale , los ojos de la Pegaso se abrieron al ver los Pegasos que estaban alrededor de ella, pero lo que más le sorprendió era lo que le decían: Fracasada, Inútil, Perdedora, Incapaz, etc.

Rainbow estaba a punto de decir algo hasta que, por sorpresa, se cayó de la nube en la que estaba.

Al sentir el suelo, pudo ver que ya no tenía sus alas, y que las palabras cada vez se hacían más fuertes:

-Por favor! Dejen de decir eso! Es una farsa lo que dicen- Pidió Rainbow con lágrimas en los ojos

…

Los cascos de AppleJack estaban muy cansados, ya pasó largo tiempo desde que empezó a buscar a las demás, la poni de tierra decidió parar un momento, cuando por fin recupero las energías, no pudo creer lo que veía:

-¡Por mis corrales! ¿Por qué estoy en Poniville?-Se preguntó AppleJack, mientras caminaba hacia Sweet Apple Acres.

Poniville no parecía ser la misma, no había ningún poni fuera, además, las casas parecían estar destruidas.

Cuando finalmente llego a Sweet Apple Acres, sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían: Los arboles estaban muertos, las puertas estaban selladas con tablas de madera, y el techo del granero estaba totalmente destruido:

-¡Por mis manzanas! ¿Qué es esto?- Dijo AppleJack asustada

…

-Vaya, esto si es raro- Se dijo Twilight mirando como de la cueva, paso a estar en el castillo de Canterlot.

Parecía que ella estaba sola, los pasillos estaban un poco polvorientos y tenían muchas telarañas, al llegar a la sala del trono, Twilight estaba feliz de encontrar por lo menos a alguien: La Princesa Celestia y Shining Armor:

-¿Princesa Celestia? ¿Shining Armor?¿Que hacen aquí?- Pregunto la unicornio mientras que veía la cara de enojados de ambos

-¡Traidora! ¡¿COMO SE TE OCURRE MOSTRAR LA CARA POR AQUÍ DESPUES DE LO QUE HAS HECHO?!- Grito Shining Armor mientras que Celestia lo detenía

-Pero…¿Yo que hecho?- Twilight estaba confundida por lo que dijo su hermano, la Princesa Celestia empezó a hablar

-Twilight Sparkle, ex-estudiante mía, ¿Acaso volviste para hacer más estragos?-

-Pero, Princesa, yo no he hecho nada-

-Claro que sí! Destruiste media Equestria y dejaste que tus amigas murieran! ¡NO SE PORQUE ERES MI HERMANA!-Shining ya estaba rojo de la furia mientras que Twilight ya tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo nunca haría eso- Dijo Twilight con la voz entrecortada

-VETE TWILIGHT, NO QUEREMOS MAS DESTRUCIONES- Dijo la princesa mientras que Shining Armor le gritaba cosas horrendas para que finalmente, cayera a llorar.

…

Pinkie saltaba felizmente, estaba buscando a sus amigos y buscando algún elemento! ¡ERA COMO UNA BUSQUEDA DEL TESORO! Y LAS BUSQUEDAS DEL TESORO SON DIVERTIDAS, ella pensaba eso hasta que una voz la saco de sus pensamientos:

-Vaya, Vaya, Pinkie Pie, hace rato que no te veo- Pinkie paro al reconocer esa voz

-No, no puede ser, es imposible-

-Todo es posible- Dijo la voz, justamente cuando una poni igualita a Pinkie, solo que con el pelo liso y la piel un poco más oscura, aparecía frente a ella –Incluso la muerte de tus amigas.

-Pinkamena, por favor no lo hagas- Pinkie ya estaba aterrorizada

-Pinkie, nada me detendrá, cuando mate a tus amigas, matare a todo Poniville, para que después, te mate- Aquellas últimas palabras resonaron en su mente.

…

-Chicas…D-Donde Están?-Dijo tímidamente Fluttershy, preocupada al no encontrar a sus amigas.

La Pegaso caminaba lentamente, con el miedo de que algo le pasara a ella o a sus amigas, dio algunos pasos más para ver lo más hermoso que pudo ver en su vida: Un arbolito con flores y lagos alrededor de él.

-Oh, esto es h-he-hermoso-Dijo ella mientras se acercaba hacia él, pero, a su lado, vio algo que la asusto mucho: Un conejito muerto, Fluttershy rápidamente corrió a otro lugar, pero siempre encontraba lo mismo:

-¿Qué?¿QUE LES PASO?-Fluttershy estaba ya muy aterrorizada, de sus ojos empezaban a emerger lágrimas.

-POR FAVOR, ¡NO QUIERO VER ESTO, NO QUIERO VERLO!-

…

-¿Queridas? ¿Alguien?- Dijo Rarity caminando por la oscuridad, su cuerpo estaba lleno de barro, que todos sabemos que no le gustaba-

-¿Rarity? ¿Eres tú?- Una pequeña voz se pudo escuchar, Rarity sabía de quien era esa voz, rápidamente corrió hacia donde venía para quedar asustada:

-¡SWEETIE BELLE! ¿QUE TE PASO?-La potra estaba despeinada, su ojo izquierdo estaba rojo y tenía alas de dragón

-No lo sé, estaba en Poniville cuando empezó a temblar la tierra, y esa poni me hizo quedar así -

-¿Cuál poni?-Rarity estaba enojadísima con quien le hizo eso a Sweetie

-SHADOW NIGHT!

…

(En una silla de ruedas y con vendajes) Edgareo, me debes una, como sea, quien no entendió el cap, se trata de que las pesadillas de todas se hacen realidad, y la pregunta:

¿Cuál es el fic con más reviews que hayas visto?


	11. Nota de Escritora

**Nota de Escritora**

_Hola, sé que muchos esperan que yo actualicé esta historia maravillosa, llamada "The Destiny of the Chaos". Sin embargo, he tenido varios problemas (Como familiares, escolares, sociales, etc) Todo eso sumado a un bloqueo de escritor. La verdad no me siento en condiciones para escribir. Por esto, esta historia estará en HIATUS. Pero no significa que ya se acabe, quiero decir que la historia se tomara un descanso, para que pueda continuar. Sé que muchos de ustedes dirán "Ya has tenido desde Septiembre para arreglar tus problemas". Pero siempre que soluciono un problema, aparece otro. Por eso me tomo un tiempo para escribir esta nota, espero que me comprendan, y que esperen, así pase un año, para cuando "The Destiny of the Chaos" se actualize._

_Con toda la lastima de mi corazón, Somber Angel._


End file.
